


Time Hasn't Changed a Thing

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You realise that my brother is in love with you, don’t you?”Character: Ginny Weasley, mentioned Charlie WeasleyWarning: N/ARequested over on my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com by alloftheimaginesblog





	Time Hasn't Changed a Thing

You had a strong friendship with all the Weasley children, but you’d always had a soft spot for Ginny. She was many years younger than you and you saw her as a younger sister. Although she wasn’t so little anymore, you still tended to look out for her. Not that she needed it, she always seemed to be looking out for you instead. 

That warm summer’s day found you relaxing by the lake at the Burrow with Ginny. The sun was bright and warm, and there was just enough of a cool wind to make it comfortable to stay in the sun for long periods of time. The boys were messing about in the lake itself, all except Bill who was helping a young Victoire safely enjoy the shallow waters as Fleur looked on. Even Charlie was back at the Burrow for the summer, something which hadn’t happened for years. 

“You realise that my brother is in love with you, don’t you?” 

“Firstly, you’ll have to be more specific, you have many brothers. Secondly, I doubt any of your brothers are in love with me.” You look over at the girl, who has lowered her sunglasses to raise an eyebrow at you. Obviously displeased with your answer.

“Charlie. He’s in love with you. It’s obvious, in fact its more obvious than Ron snogging Lavender Brown in public.” At his name your eyes find Charlie shoving Percy under the water with a loud booming laugh. Wizarding tattoos and broad shoulders on display. It took everything in you not to sigh like some lovesick teenager. Even all these years later. 

“You’re never going to let him forget that are you?”

“No and don’t change the topic. He’s in love with you. He has been since the two of you went to school together.” It had been no secret that both you and Charlie had minor crushes on each other during Hogwarts, you’d never said anything to each other in the end. Especially, as he’d been planning on going to the reserve in Romania and you to healer training in London. The result was your own unresolved feelings.

“That was a long time ago,Ginny. He left. He went to Romania and I ended up as a healer here…we barely see each other. Whatever crush either of us had…” was gone, you would have said if Ginny hadn’t cut you off with a very Mrs Weasley-esq look of disapproval. 

“Oh stop with that. You can’t tell me you don’t love him anymore. I know you like him still.”

“Just because my feelings haven’t changed…”

“He loves you. It’s actually painful watching the two of you dance around each other when you could both be happy together.” 

“Who’s dancing around each other?” You jump slightly at Charlie’s voice as he wades over to the bank in front of the two of you. Slightly out of breathe from playing with his brothers. 

“Y-” You interrupt Ginny quickly, “Ron and Hermione, of course!” Charlie gives you a look of confusion and amusement. “You know they’re married, right? If you don’t want to tell me…”

“Oh for Pete’s Sake! You two! Just say you love each other and be done with it, snog each other senseless, go on a date, do something!” With that Ginny leaves you lying there awkwardly as she moves past her brother and into the lake. 

You look at him with an uncomfortable smile…before gathering up what little courage you have within yourself. 

“Charlie, I know its not really the best idea because i’m here and you’re in Romania but…Ginny’s right, I have feelings for you still…and I worry that if we never give it a shot we’ll regret it and It’s okay if you don’t feel the same that’s one hundred percent oka-” You’re cut off from your rambling by the soft press of Charlie’s lips against yours, his hand cupping your chin lightly to lift your face to meet him as he leans down. 

It is sweet, quick, but it shocks a much younger you that sits inside your chest whenever you think of Charlie. An ache of happiness and affection that increases there and a sigh that forces its way out of your throat.

You barely register the sounds of whistling and cheering from the other Weasley children as Charlie pulls back just enough to speak. “I love you too and I think its about time I took you out for a drink.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
